


Daddy/Daughter Time.

by blossom_angel85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: Little one shot version of Cas walking into see Dean and his daughter playing.. Inspired by a video Jensen Ackles shared and someone on facebook to create this.





	

“Going up”, Dean spoke in a soft playful tone as his and Castiel’s three year old daughter sat on his shoulders and he slowly began sitting up on his knees.. “Press the button Daddy”, JJ giggled softly as her father held up his hand, extending one finger out, “Press the button”, he repeated chuckling loving that he had this to spend with his baby girl. 

Once JJ pressed his finger, he then started moving his shoulders around, “Annnnnddd going dowwnnnn”. Holding onto her feet so she didn’t fall before he was ready to do his trick, he then fell gently onto his back, his daughter falling with him softly onto the bed, and his heart melted at the soft giggles coming from her. 

Castiel had come in just as JJ had asked to do it again and he watched with their one year old son in his arms as Dean complied and got back into position again, JJ climbing happily up onto her father’s shoulders once more. He leaned his shoulder against the door frame and smiled.. Everything he had done, all the times he had defied heaven, the other angels for one man..

It was all worth it, because that /one/ man that he risked everything for was now his husband and the father of their two children.. Little Gabriel was bouncing around in his Papa’s arms, giggling and clapping, “You’re Daddy is so silly”, he tickled his son a little, making him giggle more, “It’s why we love him so much isn’t it”. 

Life felt right for Dean for once.. He was settling down, taking on more of Bobby’s role so he could spend time with his family, opening up his own Salvage yard and mechanic’s shop, Sammy was nearby, still hunting but had a permanent address now too. Dean and Castiel still living at the bunker, but his salvage yard being close by so any /customers/ that came by wouldn’t wonder what the bunker was. 

He spotted Cass out of the corner of his eye and smiled lovingly, doing the trick over and over for his little princess.. He had a feeling Cass knew he was secretly teaching her some WWE moves, but to her.. they were just having fun and having Daddy Daughter time and to see his husband and daughter smiling and laughing.. There was nothing more in the world that felt better then that, Castiel thought as he came over to join Dean and JJ and sat on their bed, watching them play.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers, 
> 
> Someone on a group I am involved with on facebook inspired me to do this small little fiction. It's a one shot, but I could continue doing these little one shots of Dean and his family if it is well received.


End file.
